


A Trip to the Zoo

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Blaine hang out while Kurt finishes up a project for school. (post s3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Zoo

Blaine blamed Kurt. They were supposed to be spending time together—it wasn’t exactly _cheap_ to fly to New York for a week to spend it with your boyfriend—but no Kurt and Rachel had some project for school they had to finish, which left Finn and Blaine by themselves. Kurt suggested they visit the zoo. Finn got really excited, apparently the zoo nearest Lima wasn’t all that great, and that’s how Blaine found himself at the New York Zoo.

Finn had seemingly transformed into a five year old (not that it was altogether much different than normal), and Blaine was having to act the part of parent. You would think that keeping your eye on a six foot something man with a puffy vest would be easy, but somehow Blaine managed to lose sight of Finn every ten minutes or so.

Yeah, Finn apologized every time Blaine found him again, promised to stay close, but then history repeated itself and Blaine was calling Finn’s cell phone to ask him where the hell he had gotten off to. This time it was the giraffe exhibit.

“Finn Hudson, returning to his natural habitat,” mumbled Blaine as he approached where Finn was leaning on the rail, watching the giraffes with rapt attention.

“Sorry dude, I’m just really excited I guess,” Finn glanced at Blaine before returning to the giraffes. “They are pretty tall though, aren’t they?”

Blaine nodded before he realized that Finn wasn’t looking at him. “Maybe you were a giraffe in a past life…”

Finn laughed, his arm twitching as if he wanted to reach out and touch the nearest giraffe. It was funny, really, how Blaine was really starting to understand how frustrated his own parents got whenever they went to the zoo, but he also was still wanting to see Finn enjoy himself. Looking around, Blaine’s eyes caught on a sign at the opposite edge of the giraffe area and he smiled.

“Hey Finn, want to feed the giraffes?”

Wide-eyed in amazement, Finn actually focused solely on Blaine, “Whoa, you can do that?”

Trying not to laugh at how in awe Finn was, Blaine gestured over to the sign he’d seen that declared ‘COME AND FEED THE GIRAFFES OF NYC!’ rather prominently. Finn’s eyes grew even wider, a giant grin enveloping his face.

“ _Dude_ .” Before Blaine could say anything, Finn had grabbed his hand and was leading the way over to where there was a relatively small line for the giraffe feeding.

Laughing silently to himself, Blaine suddenly felt like maybe the zoo wasn’t so bad after all. He’d been so caught up in trying to keep up with Finn that he’d forgotten about the sheer childish wonder of a zoo.

“Hey Finn, can we go see the panda bears next?”

“ _They have pandas here_ ?!”

Blaine took that as a yes.

 


End file.
